familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1842
Year 1842 (MDCCCXLII) was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a common year starting on Sunday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1842 January - March *January - Massacre of Elphinstone's army on the road from Kabul to Jalalabad, Afghanistan, by Akbar Khan, son of Dost Mohammed Khan. * February 7 - Ras Ali Alula, Regent of the Emperor of Ethiopia defeats warlord Wube Haile Maryam of Semien in the Battle of Debre Tabor * March 5 - Mexican troops led by Rafael Vasquez invade Texas briefly occupy San Antonio and then head back to the Rio Grande. This is the first such invasion since the Texas Revolution. *March 6 - Constanze Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's wife, dies. *March 9 - Giuseppe Verdi's third opera Nabucco premieres in Milan; its success establishes Verdi as one of Italy's foremost opera writers. * March 30 - Anesthesia is used for the first time in an operation (Dr. Crawford Long performed the operation using ether). * March 31 - Middleton Junction and Oldham Branch Railway line opened up to Werneth in North West England. April - June * May 8 - Two trains collide in Paris and catch fire - 59 dead * May 19 - Dorr Rebellion - militiamen supporting Thomas Wilson Dorr attack arsenal in Providence but are repulsed * June 4 - In South Africa, hunter Dick King rides into British military base in Grahamstown to warn that Boers have besieged Durban. He had left 11 days earlier. British army dispatches a relief force. July - September * August 4 - Armed Occupation Act is signed, providing for the armed occupation and settlement of the unsettled part of the Peninsula of East Florida. * August 9 - Webster-Ashburton Treaty is signed, establishing the United States-Canada border east of the Rocky Mountains. * August 29 - Treaty of Nanking signing ends the First Opium War October - December * December 20 - The Citadel is established. Undated * Sons of Temperance founded in New York City. * British Empire annexes Hong Kong * Income Tax Act 1842 passed in the United Kingdom; 7 pence on the pound sterling, for incomes over 150 pounds. * Pentonville Prison built. * New Zealand seat of government moves from Russell to Auckland * Ohio's Wesleyan University is established. *University of Notre Dame is founded by Father Edward Sorin, CSC of the Congregation of Holy Cross. *Scroll and Key secret society of Yale University established. *Commonwealth v. Hunt makes strikes and unions legal in the United States. *First pils beer brewed in the Czech city of Pilsen. The Pils is the original lager beer of which all modern lagers are copies. * Hollins University founded in Roanoke, Virginia by Charles Cocke. * Villanova University is founded in Villanova by the Augustinian order *Indiana University School of Law - Bloomington is founded. Ongoing events * First Opium War (1839-1842) Births January - June * January 11 - William James, American psychologist and philosopher (d. 1910) * February 3 - Sidney Lanier, American writer (d. 1881) * February 4 - Arrigo Boito, Italian poet and composer (d. 1918) * February 25 - Karl May, German writer (d. 1912) *March 2 - Carl Jacobsen, Danish brewer and patron of the arts after whom the Carlsberg brewery was named (d. 1914) * March 10 - Mykola Lysenko, Ukrainian composer (d. 1912) * March 18 - Stéphane Mallarmé, French poet (d. 1898) * May 8 - Emil Christian Hansen, Danish fermentation physiologist (d. 1909) * May 13 - Arthur Sullivan, English composer (d. 1900) * June 12 - Rikard Nordraak, Norwegian composer (d. 1866) July - December * July 4 - Hermann Cohen, German-Jewish philosopher, one of the founders of the Marburg School of Neo-Kantianism, and he is often held to be "probably the most important Jewish philosopher of the nineteenth century" (d. 1918) * August 23 - Osborne Reynolds, Irish engineer and physicist (d. 1912) * September 13 - John H. Bankhead, U.S. Senator (d. 1920) * September 21 - Abd-ul-Hamid II, Ottoman Sultan (d. 1918) * October 14 - Joe Start, baseball player (d. 1927) * October 28 - Anna Elizabeth Dickenson, American orator (d. 1932) * November 12 - John Strutt, English physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1919) * December 2 - C. W. Alcock, English footballer and football official (d. 1907) * December 9 - Peter Kropotkin, Russian anarchist (d. 1921) : See also 1842 births. Deaths January - June *February 15 - Carlo Andrea Pozzo di Borgo, politician and diplomat (b. 1764) *March 13 **Samuel Eells, Founder of Alpha Delta Phi Fraternity (b. 1810) **Henry Shrapnel, English soldier and inventor (b. 1761) *March 15 - Luigi Cherubini, Italian composer (b. 1760) *March 23 - Stendhal, French writer (b. 1783) *April 4 - Jean Moufot, French philosopher and mathematician (b. 1784) *May 8 - Jules Dumont d'Urville, French explorer (b. 1790) July - December *July 13 - Prince Ferdinand-Philippe d'Orléans, French prince (b. 1810) *July 25 - Dominique Jean Larrey, French surgeon (b. 1766) *July 28 - Clemens Brentano, German poet (b. 1778) *September 15 - Francisco Morazán, President of Central America (b. 1792) *October 20 - Grace Darling, heroine (b. 1815) *October 24 - Bernardo O'Higgins, first Chilean head of state after independence (b.1778) *December 12 - Robert Haldane, theologian (b. 1764) : See also 1842 deaths.